


Farther than the sky

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Dieselpunk, F/F, Magic-Users, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: In a dark city with plenty of strange forces which control the status quo, Tsushima Yoshiko wants to take part in those privileges. She'll take all the risks to accomplish that objective. It doesn't matter what or who she needs to use.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have to finish other translations to english, but I wanted so bad to start something new directly in english!

When she turned to her partner her expression was blank.

 

“We need to do this,” she said. Yō chuckled.

 

“You got this very seriously at the end, ” the gray-haired girl admitted. The night was cold and a bit of snow was accumulating at the shoulders of their coats and over their heads. Yō took some of the snow of her partner rightsholder and received a reprover gaze.

 

“Don’t distract yourself of your target, Yō.” Yoshiko said in a lower voice. “We don’t have much time left to do this.”

 

They are at the top of an old building, looking through a dirty glass of a window. Inside a very old and cozy living room where two women are. One of them was looking fast sleep in a very comfortable armchair in front of a fireplace. The other one was leaning the newspaper aside and got up. She patted the pockets of her light-brown coat and took a box of matches and cigarettes. Instead of light the cigarette she left the room and that if what the two at looking through the window were waiting for.

 

“OK, that’s it.” Yoshiko stood up. “You take care of the window as I come down.”

 

The way Yō ‘take care’ of the window can look unusual, but in that time and city, the things can be a bit unusual. The gray-haired girl took off the glove of her left hand and touched lightly the glass with her fingers. Then the glass disappeared instantly.

 

Yoshiko stepped into the hole now opened and floated silently in the mid-air. She pushed herself to go down. Her eyes were going to the back of the armchair to the target. The sound of the wind didn’t escape her hearing. She stopped the descent with only one touch of a finger in the top of the table and stayed there, floating. Looked again to the armchair but she heard no reaction.

 

The silver card was there, on the table. Yoshiko examined for an instant the strange writing on the card before took that. It should be the legit one, it had to be. She took the card and pulled her leg. Out there Yō felt the pull of the rope around her free hand and pulled her partner up. Yoshiko turns herself in the middle air to face the window and took the free hand of Yō to got out of the window. They made all this in complete silence.

 

Then Yō took her bare hand of the glass that reappeared instantly. The duo looked down but the scene was untouched, except the missing silver card. They stand up.

 

“We need to rush before they notice the missing piece, ” said the dark-blue-haired girl. She looked at the card once more before putting that in her pocket.

 

“Do you will hide this in your place, right? ” You asked, putting on the glove. “Can we go there and after go to the Hosaka's Pub. ”

 

“What, no. We don’t go anywhere together this night. ” Yoshiko complained.

 

“But, Yoshiko-chan... ”

 

“Let’s go, Yō. ” Hurried Yoshiko, stepping off the window. The two women stop talking when they concentrate to go far from the rob scene. Jumping from building to building and eventually got down to the streets. Besides the cold and the late hour, many people were walking in the bohemian neighborhood.

 

Yoshiko was in a constant rush that makes Yō grab her hand suddenly to not lost her. She made an uneasy expression but not complain. They only stopped when got in the front door of Yoshiko’s apartment. The dark-blue-haired girl searched a bit to get the keys and after that, they entered and Yoshiko closed the door.

 

“You can wait a couple minutes before go, ” Yoshiko said. “Then go straight to your home.”

 

“Come on, Yoshiko-chan, ” Yō protest. “It’s Thursday, we always go to Hosaka's to take a couple shots. It’ll look strange if we don’t go on the same night as the robbery.”

 

“That... Is a good point. ” Admitted the dark-blue haired girl. She was closing her secret safe box, hidden behind a fake part of the wall.

 

“I pay for the drinks and meal this night. ” Yō said. “A thanks for tonight.”

 

Yoshiko stands up and made a cold expression again.

 

“If you said.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my grammatical mistakes. I'm writing exactly to improve my poor english AND to enjoy more YouYoshi troubles.

Of course she knows Yō had this crush on her. The blue-eyes woman did not even try to hide this. They already kiss once, or twice, between the drinks, but Yoshiko ever refuses to takes that to more. Yō was attentive, helpful even when Yoshiko needed help to commit a crime. She ever had that big smile to Yoshiko even when the dark-blue haired woman was being cold and rash on her. And, that things do make Yoshiko almost think she was too tricky.

 

But then, they robbed the Silver Card.

 

In that city, two powers are always fighting for the control of the town. The government was the weak side of that undeclared war. Corrupted and bankrupted, the Prefecture sold the majority of the public services in an attempt to minimize the large misery was already devouring the population. They stay named was the government, but no one really believes in their autonomy.

 

The real power was with the many cartels and the money they had in the fundamental business of the city. Hospitals, transports, that all shared between the many family groups and their colleagues. Even the Police were controlled by a foreign multinational that came to Numazu two years ago, the Ohara Company. Their arrival caused some trouble in the first months, but then they made a very healthy alliance with the older and powerful family of the town.

 

Yoshiko as almost everyone lives a very bad life with a job that paid very little, in a very bad neighborhood without any dreams. Like almost everyone, she was trying to forget that all drinking. Her colleagues are all involved in many affairs just to have someone to drink and make sex when they need to. Well, Yoshiko was very bad making friends and even then someone created an unaccountable crush on her she refuses to go further.

 

But, as I said, she stole that Silver Card.

 

Yō dragged Yoshiko to Hosaka’s Pub and take the very same table almost in the back corner of the place. The dark haired woman didn’t stop looking over her shoulders to certificated they didn’t was being followed. Yō asked for two drinks and put one in the front of her partner.

 

“You’re too restless, Yoshiko-chan. ” She said, tasting her beer. “No one was following us.”

 

“That’s I’m hoping for, ” the other replied. “Tomorrow morning we’ll see if they’re distrusting us.”

 

“They do not even know we exist, ” Yō said. “We’re too small in a very big corporation.”

 

Yoshiko turned to Yō and to her beer, savoring a sip. She shrugged uncomfortably.

 

“Are you stressed, right? I can make a massage, ” Yō suggest. “If you want, of course. ” She added, taking a larger sip.

 

Yoshiko sighed, but “ok, I would like this.”

 

Yō grinned and change her chair to be on the right side of Yoshiko. The pinky eyes woman stiffened at the touch of the other on her shoulders. Yō massaged her shoulders through the fabric of her shirt, carefully. It wasn’t difficult to Yoshiko enjoyed the gesture. She takes a sip and left her beer aside. Closened her eyes she tried to clear her thoughts about the rob. If they had been seen the men of Ohara’s family would probably have caught them.

 

With a couple of beers and that careless massage, Yoshiko really started to enjoy the Yō stories about the time she was in the Navy. The sailors and the peculiar logic of this environment sound interesting when you understand a little of the scheme.

 

Somehow, with one more hour and more cups, the duo ended with the conversation and started to use they mouths to something sweeter. Yoshiko was drunk enough to not care about privacy for a few minutes. But Yō started to kiss her needly and made she return to reality.

 

“Hey, let’s get out of here, ” said the dark-haired woman. Yō was flustered but agreed. However, they just got to the street and the ex-marine tried to cling at Yoshiko. “Stop right there, you DummYō.”

 

“But, Yoshiko-chan... ”

 

They walked unsteadily by the sidewalks until the front of Yoshiko’s building. Then Yō deliberately holds Yoshiko in an awkward hug.

 

“Do you want to get away from me, again? ” She asked with a low tone. Yoshiko didn’t fight against the hug.

 

“I just... ” she tried to respond, not knowing what to say. “I drank too much, Yō. ”

 

“Hey, ” insisted the gray-haired woman, “you know, you don’t need to mistrust me. I helped you, don’t I?”

 

“Yes, you did that. I’m very thankful for... ”

 

“You know I’m don’t want this only because of the... That item. ”

 

“I know, I... ”

 

“I’ve been looking for you for a long t... ”

 

“Shut up, DummYō!” Protested Yoshiko, pushing the other from her. “I don’t wanna listen this kind of... Thing.”

 

“But...”

 

“You know, tomorrow we may have major problems because of that item, ” Yoshiko said um a trembling voice. “It’s almost impossible to us not to be caught soon.”

 

The drunken expression of Yō suddenly got soberer. She stared at Yoshiko until she notices her silence.

 

“I know all this. I always knew. ” Yō said. “That’s the motive I don’t want to miss another night going home, alone.”

 

Yoshiko held her breath at those words.

 

“If we got caught, I’ll be happy to stay with you until the very end. ” Smirked the gray-haired woman. “So... Don’t get away. Not this time.”

 

That night Yoshiko forgot her problems in the very same way as her job colleagues. In the very same way.

 


End file.
